MST3K 212 - Godzilla vs. Megalon
The Movie Synopsis The mighty Godzilla and Jet Jaguar the Robot battle to save man from Megalon and Gigan, sent by undersea dwellers who are intent on destroying the surface dwellers of Earth, or at least Tokyohttp://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/godzilla_vs_megalon/ Information * The first episode to be released on DVD and immediately replaced due to copyright issues. See Video Release Notes below. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel and the Bots host a stereotypical morning magazine show. Invention Exchange (Segment One): After Joel attempts to explain what pain feels like to the Bots, the crew of SOL and the Mads both come up with easy-to-make Halloween costumes. Segment Two: To redirect Joel's attention, Crow and Tom come up with their own Godzilla style monsters, giving them increasingly implausable and flowery abilities as they attempt to one-up each other. Segment Three: Joel and the Bots use a James Bond style theme song on keyboard and footage from the movie to make a montage based on their "Rex Dart, Eskimo Spy" riff. Segment Four: Crow and Tom do their own increasingly dark take on the Orville Redenbacher grandfather and grandson commericals. Closing (Segment Five): Joel gives Crow and Tom new arms, the Jet Jaguar fight song is translated while the Mads play video games. Stinger: Godzilla leaps/falls off a cliff into the sea. Other Notes Miscellaneous *This episode marks the debut of Joel's dark red jumpsuit, which he would wear in every subsequent episode through his departure in Mitchell, as well as his return appearance in Soultaker. *40 minutes into the episode, Crow steals Servo's line by interjecting "I'm huge!" during a close-up of the protagonist. Obscure References *''"Roxanne!" "You don't have to wear the red dress tonight!"'' This comes up many times. It's a reference to the song "Roxanne" by The Police. *''"And then we'll talk to Moms Mabley..."'' Moms Mabley was an African-American comedian who began her career on the so-called "chitlin circuit", then became popular among white audiences during the 1960s. *''"A little problem getting the Rosey Grier head to take..."'' A reference to the 1972 movie The Thing with Two Heads. *''"I am Iron Man!"'' Joel is quoting the Black Sabbath song "Iron Man". It has no connection with the superhero Iron Man. *''"Kids, reading opens up a rainbow..."'' Frank is alluding to Reading Rainbow, an educational TV show hosted by LeVar Burton. *''"Huh, Spiny Norman!"'' Spiny Norman was a a giant hedgehog alluded to in the Monty Python sketch "Piranha Brothers". *''"And now appearing on our stage, Toho Ezio sic!"'' Crow is imitating Ed Sullivan's introduction of the Italian puppet character Topo Gigio. *''"A quake?" "No, Quisp!"'' A reference to Quisp and Quake, two breakfast-cereal advertising characters from the 1960s. *''"This is better than the Dells!"'' The Wisconsin Dells is a tourist area known for its amphibious river tours and vast selection of water slide-based theme parks (and the home of Tommy Bartlett's Water Show!).'' '' *''"Never before in the annals of kid-dom had a toy been sucked into the Whirlpool of Death!"'' Crow is imitating the narrator of A Christmas Story. *''"We're gonna need a Tuck's Pad the size of Tokyo!"'' A reference to Tuck's Medicated Pads, a product used to treat hemorrhoids. *''"Welcome to Death Valley! The driver's either gone or he's missing!"'' Death Valley Days was a syndicated western show that Ronald Reagan once hosted. The "driver is missing or dead" line is from Episode 206 - Ring of Terror, from the Phantom Creeps short. The line is spoken in a voiceover that sounds like Ronald Reagan's voice, to which Crow responds by saying "Welcome to Death Valley Days." This riff is made in many episodes. *''"Well, at least they have Yusef Lateef on the flute here!"'' Yusef Lateef is a musician who specializes in jazz influenced by traditional Asian music. *''"According to Dr. Hellstrom, these bugs will take over the world!"'' A reference to the 1971 movie The Hellstrom Chronicle. *''"They've just created Jennifer Beals."'' ''Jennifer Beals is an actress best known --- especially on MST3K --- for the movie ''Flashdance . *''"Mine is a meltdown of all the Terrytoon characters!"'' The Terrytoons studio is best remembered for animating the original Mighty Mouse cartoons. *''"I think they get the Nashville Network!"'' The Nashville Network, which eventually evolved into Spike TV, specialized in country music-related programming. *''"I'm Dorf!"'' Dorf is a diminutive character played by Tim Conway in a series of comedy videos. *''"I'll be in Atlantic City next week with funnyman Jimmie Walker!"'' Jimmie Walker is best known for playing J.J. on Good Times. *''"Meanwhile, B.J. and the Bear go to Japan!"'' B.J. and the Bear was a TV series about a trucker and his pet chimpanzee that aired from 1979 to 1981. *''"...in Breaking Training!"'' The Bad News Bears in Breaking Training was the second movie in the Bad News Bears series, followed by The Bad News Bears Go to Japan. *''"This is no place for a convertible!"'' Crow is quoting Phil Silvers in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *''"Gary Busey is back on the bike!"'' Actor Gary Busey suffered severe head injuries in a motorcycle accident in the late 1980s. *''"Winged freak...Wait 'til they get a load of me!"'' Joel is quoting Jack Nicholson as the Joker in the 1989 Batman movie. *''"Pink Lady and Jeff are back!"'' Pink Lady and Jeff was a very short-lived TV series featuring comedian Jeff Altman and the Japanese musical duo Pink Lady. *''"They're going all the way to make sure McCartney doesn't bring any more dope into the country."'' A reference to a 1980 incident in which Paul McCartney was arrested in Tokyo after customs officials found marijuana in his luggage. *''"Hey look, it's Ugly John!"'' Ugly John was a character on the TV series M*A*S*H who was written out of the show after its first season. *''"'Saturday the 14th'. I hate that movie!"'' Saturday the 14th was a parody of horror movies released in 1981. *''"Then, on an episode of 'Then Came the Courtship of Bronson's Father'..."'' Then Came Bronson was a very short-lived TV series from 1969-1970. The Courtship o f Eddie's Father was a more successful TV series starring Bill Bixby. *''"What about Captain Eo?"'' Captain Eo was a 3-D movie starring Michael Jackson that was shown at Disney theme parks during the 1980s and '90s. *''"I have come here to chew sushi and kick butt, and I'm all out of sushi!"'' A parody of a line from the 1988 movie They Live. *''"You're never gonna find me in a Sunn Classic picture!"'' During the 1970s, Sunn Classic Pictures was a film distribution company that specialized in "documentaries" about the paranormal. *''"Next time I say we go to Bolivia, we go to Bolivia!"'' A quote from Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. *''"I can't believe it, Wally Karbo!"'' Wally Karbo was part owner and ring announcer for the (Minneapolis based) American Wresting Association. *''"Isn't that from 'Killdozer'?"'' Killdozer is a short story by Theodore Sturgeon about a bulldozer that develops a violent mind of its own. In 1974, it was adapted as a made-for-TV movie. * "I am the god of hellfire!" A quote from the Arthur Brown song "Fire", which was later covered by Prodigy. The recorded phrase was sampled from the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz. * "What manner of 'bot are you who can conjure flame without flint or tinder?" Crow is paraphrasing a line from Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Video Release *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 10, a 4-DVD set with Swamp Diamonds, Teen-Age Strangler and The Giant Spider Invasion. This episode was considered by many to unlikely to ever be released due to the perceived rights issues with the Godzilla films, and when Collection 10 was discontinued shortly after release the inclusion of this movie was the cause, borne out by the fact that Volume 10 Version Two is identical save for the replacement of this movie with The Giant Gila Monster. *The DVD includes a Photo Gallery, featuring behind the scenes and cast/crew images from all eras of the show. Godzilla Vs. Megalon Godzilla Vs. Megalon Category:Foreign Film Category:70s Movie Category:Movies directed by Jim Mallon Category:James Bond spoofs Category:Unrated movies